Ipod Shuffle Love
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: The ipod shuffle challenge. Be prepared for the dasey of all kinds. Ten short stories I wrote while listening to ten songs on my ipod shuffle, it's juicy stuff so check it out!


**Authors Note: I got tagged for this ipod shuffle/Life With Derek Stories thing from xobriannaxo. And it sounded like fun so I thought why not. Basically what you have to do is ****whoever gets tagged has to write a 10 Life with Derek blurbs while listening to ten songs on your ipod or library. There needs to be a blurb for each song. The songs have to be on shuffle and it has to be the first ten songs that are played. The Challenge is that you have to write the blurb within the time of the song. When the song is over, you have to move on! When you are done, tag five more people! So I have to tag five people and sorry if you were already tagged.**

**I tag:**

**Rchlmusicforlife**

**Sayhityty**

**Princetongirl**

**Bestdramaforever**

**To.The.Last.Star**

**Musichcia10**

**1-Work This Out (High School Musical 2)**

"Oh my gosh I am not saying my name is Sally Derek this is your problem not mine!" Casey screamed running in the kitchen from Derek. Sally broke-up with him and he needed Casey to be Sally so he could keep the job they both signed up for.

"Come on Case you get to pretend to be my girlfriend you know you want to," Derek smiled in a cocky way chasing her around the kitchen of the restaurant.

Casey threw a pancake at him, "No! For the last time and why would I want to be your girlfriend I mean with the girls you date that would be an insult I am nothing like them!"

Derek laughed, "Aw you sure do think highly of yourself, besides I thought you liked Sally."

Casey scoffed, "Yeah that doesn't mean I want to pretend to be her I mean I don't even want to be in this kitchen you do realize this is kidnapping!"

Derek laughed, "Please brining you here while you were asleep is so not kidnapping." Casey laughed sarcastically, "Uh yeah it is because it was against my will!"

Derek smirked walking towards her backing her up into the counter, "You didn't have a will you were asleep." Casey backed up, but found she couldn't go anywhere and had to deal with Derek pressing himself up against her, this was dangerous territory.

She crossed her arms trying to create space between them, "Derek I don't think you know what against someone's will means and what not against there will does."

Derek smirked his famous Venturi grin, "I'll bet you, you working this summer job for me I do." Casey laughed not at all worried, "Please I doubt it I will easily take that bet I mean first off I doubt you could show me what either is."

Derek smirked pushing her more up against the counter, "Oh really how about I show you that not against your own will thing then." Casey smirked rolling her eyes, "I'd like to see you…" but she didn't finish because before she could Derek Venturi crashed his own lips against hers. The kiss was amazing they both went from hot to cold to the perfect temperature.

When Derek Venturi was satisfied he pulled away from Casey smirking again, "I win, have anything to say?" Casey looked shocked and then laughed, "Just call me the new Sally." Derek smirked letting her down off the counter, "I prefer to call you Casey."

**2- Piece of Me by Britney Spears**

Casey has just had a messy break up with Max and he hurt her a lot. Mean while she also is dealing with her feelings for Derek, but has been too scared to tell him. Now she is about to go down only one hall, but in doing this really give everyone a piece of Casey McDonald.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Case?" Emily asked her best friend worried about what she was about to confess and do. Casey nodded in a calm way, "I am so sure, see you later Em," she waved walking in the doors to her school in a different outfit than the norm causing heads to turn.

She saw Max and Derek, both by each other. She smile to herself, "Perfect." She walked straight up to them as well as their friends stopping and placing a hand on her hip smirking at both of them.

Derek had his back to her and laughed when he saw his friends mouths dropped and turned around laughing, "What are you guys staring at… oh my god Casey?"

She smirked signaling for him to wait, "One second you next Venturi, but Max you're first." Max smirked, "Um Case we broke up remember, but I mean if your up for the whole friends with benefits thing then…"

Casey smirked cutting him off and laughing, "I just have one thing to do." She then smiled walking towards Max and giving him a kiss so powerful he could barely stand. She then finished laughing, "And that's what you get when you break up with Casey McDonald for someone else, or should I say that's all your going to get, let's go Derek," she then grabbed Derek by his collar pulling him out and down the hall stopping in a place everyone could see.

He looked down at her seductively, but surprised and whispered, "Casey what are you doing?" She smiled leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Just giving you a piece of Casey McDonald," she then moved to his lips giving him an even more powerful kiss than Max's. And let's just say not a shocked or jealous eye missed as Derek Venturi kissed back and well let his hand slip from her back a little south, but hey that's Derek.

**3- Swing, Swing by the All American Rejects**

Derek and Casey have started secretly dating, but in order to keep peace at home and school cover by going on dates with other people. These dates don't mean anything and seem to keep everyone from getting suspicious, so everything is fine. Well that is until the evil little green monster by the name of jealousy climbs on the back of a certain Derek Venturi.

Derek Venturi stood outside of Smelly Nelly's arm's crossed and glaring in the window. Okay so maybe they agreed to pretend to date other people, but why did she pick Max Miller? Captain of the football team and actually rather popular and why did she have to be so nice and take the whole pretend flirting thing so far.

That's it he couldn't take it anymore he approached the door saying what he knew might be his last words, "She is going to kill me for this." He walked in instantly spotting the booth Casey and Max were at. Max said something and Casey laughed touching his hand from across the table. Derek glared and then marched him self right over to their little "date" ha what an awful word if him and Casey weren't the only other words in it.

He smirked sliding in right next to Casey and applying his arm around her shocking her and Max. Casey laughed nervously, "Oh hi Derek um what are you doing?" Derek smirked looking over at Max, "Oh nothing oh hi Max I think you know me so why you trying to get on my girl?"

Max smiled nervously, "Um I didn't know wait you two are dating, but Casey said…" Derek laughed, "Blah blah Casey said this Casey said that doesn't really matter to me all that matters is that now you do know that Casey is my girlfriend not yours so what is the rule you learned today?"

Casey was red from embarrassment and felt like killing Derek yet at the same time kissing him for being so protective she couldn't help, but let it turn her on. Max gave a confused expression and Derek laughed, "Here I'll tell you my girlfriend equals no touchy so uh spread the word and bye, bye now."

Max looked from Derek to Casey and shook his head annoyed and weirded out at the same time he then left and Derek smiled proud of himself. Casey turned to him, "Well great job Derek your jealousy just let the cat out of the bag."

Derek smirked shrugging, "It needed to be let out and I was not jealous I was…" he laughed leaning in to kiss her, "Okay I was jealous," he then leaned in fully kissing her strongly so everyone could see.

**4**- **Umbrella by All Time Low**

Derek and Casey were asked to pick up Lizzie and Edwin from school since it was raining and they had a car. Only problem it broke down half way because Derek forgot a little thing called gas. They were now walking home in the rain Lizzie and Ed in front of Casey and Derek.

Casey watched as Edwin grabbed Lizzie's hand pulling her under his umbrella since she didn't have one. Casey on the other hand felt rain still pouring down on her. She sighed looking over at a dry Derek under his own umbrella, "Why don't you take a lesson from your brother on common courtesy for once."

Derek scoffed, "Please he's only doing that because he likes her and that's the way he approaches girls when he likes them." Casey rolled her eyes, "Please Derek they're step brother and sister Edwin does not like Lizzie he's just nice as in he shares his umbrella."

Derek rolled his eyes, "First off he does like her step brother and sister or not and second he's doing the whole thing wrong he should let her get cold and wet because then when they get home inside he could say hey how about I warm you up, and then she'd have to know he liked her and she couldn't turn him down because she was cold and wet and Derek broke the heater in the house."

Casey laughed a little, but rolled her eyes, "Okay maybe that makes since in a twisted stupid kind of way, but haven't you ever heard of chivalry I mean I would much rather have the guy offer his umbrella for me."

Derek rolled his eyes, "That's because that's all you know you haven't had a real man like me who knows how to do it like I said, the right way," he said in a matter of fact tone. Casey rolled her eyes as they approached the house, "thank god for that."

Lizzie and Edwin walked in first rather close and Casey smiled as her and Derek walked in next, "I guess you were right." Derek then smirked, "Hey Case how about I warm you up?"

**5- New Soul**

Casey is writing in her diary a week after they moved in with the Venturi's, but at the end find's an interesting thing about it after reading it over.

Dear Diary,

So it's been a week since we moved in with George's family and I got a new step brother by the name of Derek Venturi. Oh and Edwin too I guess he's my step brother too. Anyways so I thought this would be okay and I guess it is if it wasn't for Derek. I mean he won't leave me alone. If I didn't know better I would think we were in the second grade and Derek was a little school boy picking on me for attention because he secretly liked me. I mean Derek never stops it's like Derek always has my attention. I still have had fun with the other two Marti and Edwin too their very nice and we all get along, well with the exception of Derek. I mean Derek even has this little cocky grin which is so aggravating when he gives it to you to rub it in your face. Oh and I went into his room for five seconds I mean the way Derek lives is disgusting there were socks in there older than me. And the girls Derek has dated so far I mean five in one week one for each school day right, ha total brain dead cheerleaders. Oh well I guess things will get better I just have to deal with all that is Derek Venturi.

Sincerely,

Casey McDonald

Casey looked over her diary dropping her mouth as she finished reading, "Wow ten Derek's Casey you may have a problem," she said as she closed her diary setting it in her lap.

**6- Look what you've done by Jet**

George has been staying at work very late every night for about a month or two. Nora took notice and became suspicious and went out one night to go see what he was doing and if it was really work. Meanwhile Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti all fell asleep upstairs waiting for their parents. Downstairs awake and on the couch next to each other are Casey and Derek. Lately while Nora and George are growing farther apart they seem to have become closer, they have even shown affection for one another, but after it is done do not speak of it and act as if everything is normal. Casey is waiting for Derek to say I love you, but little do they know time is running out much faster than they think.

Nora stormed in the house angry and upset. She had just found out her new husband was having an affair and it had been the last straw. She looked over to Casey and Derek who were sitting on the couch. Casey looked up worried, "Mom is something wrong?"

Nora looked from Derek to Casey and then nodded angrily, "Yes Casey George and I are getting a divorce get your things we are leaving tonight and never coming back," Nora then stormed up the stairs going to get Lizzie and pack her own things.

Casey and Derek both felt as if such simple words had hit them like a ton of bricks. Casey turned to Derek trying not to cry, "I can't believe this."

Derek sighed frustrated and upset now although being Derek Venturi did not want to show it, "Maybe they'll sort if out maybe it's all just one big misunderstanding."

Casey on the verge of tears now, realized she loved Derek more than ever, but knew if he didn't say it tonight then they would never say it. She turned to Derek wanting to leave so he wouldn't see her tears, "I don't think so Derek I'm going to go pack."

She then walked up the stairs into her room and began throwing everything into boxes and loading it into the car. Meanwhile Derek was still sitting on the couch, he would never see the girl he loved again, wait did he just say loved? How come he could say it in his head, but not out loud?

An hour passed and they had loaded up the car, there was still no sign of George and Nora was happy for that and waiting in the car. They had all said their goodbyes and Lizzie and her mom were ready to go. Casey however was still inside saying she forgot one last thing, but knew this thing being Derek she could not take with her.

She walked in and saw Derek sitting on the couch his eyes red. She frowned standing by the door, "Are you crying?" Derek quickly wiped his eyes never to let the truth escape, "No I wasn't are you leaving now?"

Casey nodded and he got up walking over to her leaning down to place a single kiss on her lips. He then held her cheek staring into her beautiful blue eyes. She sighed pulling away realizing he wasn't going to say it, "I need to go now Derek goodbye."

She then turned opening the door to walk out going extra slow even if it meant getting her hopes up. Derek gently reached out touching her arm trying to stop her and she paused for a moment turning around, "Is there something else?" she begged him with hopeful eyes.

Derek stared down into her eyes knowing she wanted so bad for him to say it, but she didn't understand he just couldn't. He did love her so much, but if he said it out loud than when she left it would only be harder. He slowly shook his head, "Just goodbye."

Casey nodded softly starting to cry and turned away practically running to the car since it had started raining. She got in and her mom started to slowly drive away. Derek watched his heart breaking and that's when he realized that keeping it in and not saying it was ten times more the pain when he saw Casey's face and disappointment. She thought it was because he didn't love her and he knew that.

He turned excited, he could say it now, he stopped not seeing there car. It was too late, she was gone and wouldn't be coming back.

**7- Our Time Now by Plain Whit Tee's**

Derek Venturi is on spring break in Miami with some of his hockey buddies and very happy to be away from his crazy blended family. Plus he can pick up girls without a distraction of a certain step sister he can't get out of his mind, that was until she went to New York to see her dad and he is all the way in Miami. His friends and him are at a party now and he is about to take on a bet that will lead to a surprise.

Derek laughed nudging his buddies, "I'm telling you man I can pick up any chick at this party and that is something you can place money on." His friend laughed rolling his eyes, "Yeah right you might be the big man on campus back home, but here D your just like every other guy to these Miami chicks."

Derek scoffed grinning a cocky grin, "Fine I'll prove it pick a girl any girl I bet one hundred dollars that I will get a kiss at only two minutes after I meet them and a good kiss."

Sam his best friend spoke up a little worried that Derek's over confidence would get him in trouble, "That's a lot of money D sure you want to risk it?" Their other friend pushed Sam aside, "Of course he does now lets find someone for Derek she has to be hot and out of his league if I'm going to win."

Derek laughed, "Please no one is out of my league." His friend smirked catching sight of a hot brunette just turning away from them across the room. He pointed her out to Derek, "There her go now."

Derek smiled, "No problem watch and learn gentlemen." The guys laughed as Derek made his way over, but watched carefully this was about to get interesting.

Derek walked up to the girl who had his back to him, but was hotter than ever. He smirked calling to her, "Hey hot stuff how about you turn around and come and dance with me?"

Casey McDonald rolled her eyes, "Yeah like that's going to happ…. Derek?" she said surprise and now redness covering her face. Derek's eyes got huge, "Casey, wait your supposed to be in New York how did you even get here?"

Casey still thinking about what Derek said to her looked at him crossing her arms, "Well this hot stuff had to tell her mom she was going to New York because who she came here with her mother would have never allowed."

Derek suddenly raised an eyebrow, "Who'd you come here with?" Casey rolled her eyes walking away from him and unknowingly towards Derek's friends, "That's none of your business what I do with my boyfriend is my…" shit what did she just say?

She turned around they were right in front of his friends now, but Derek didn't notice that he came up to her. He screamed in a whisper, "You came here with a guy? You came here with Max ew are you two like sharing a room?"

Casey rolled her eyes, "Once again none of your business, but yes we are and there is nothing you can to about it." Derek now jealous and mad out of all of this caught his eye on his friends who were showing him he had hardly any time left.

Derek came closer to her, "Oh really I bet I can." Casey rolled her eyes again, but moved closer as well, "Prove it." Derek shrugged, "Fine," he then latched his lips onto Casey's for everyone to see and oh boy was it a kiss and oh boy did she kiss back.

When they were done Derek ignored his cheering friends and smirked at a speechless Casey. He then laughed a cocky grin, "Call Max and tell him your staying with me the rest of the vacation," he then leaned in to whisper, "I have my own room we can share."

**8- Are You Gonna Be My Girl By Jet**

Casey sighed falling on her bed next to Emily, "I don't understand Em I gave my number out to six guys today for them to ask me to the dance tonight and now my phone is missing." Emily shrugged, "I don't know Case, but you'll find it and then there will be missed calls you can jut call back I guess."

Casey sighed crossing her arms, "Yeah I guess at this rate Derek's not going to be the only one without a date." Emily laughed, "That would be funny seeing as how they pair you at the door for this dance and they would have to pair you this…" she giggled louder, "Derek." Casey rolled her eyes, "This can't be happening where is my phone?"

Meanwhile outside Derek smirked holding a certain cell phone in his hand. He laughed walking into his room when it started ringing. He looked down at the caller ID smirking to himself, "That's number six."

He then smirked answering the phone, "Hello." A guys' voice came from over the phone, "Uh yeah I was calling for Casey she gave me her number to ask her to the dance is she there?" Derek rolled his eyes it was a hockey team member stepping on his girl, okay maybe she wasn't his yet, but still where was the respect.

Derek smirked, "Sorry dude, but Casey already has a date so find another one or don't show up, goodbye." He then smiled as he hung up the phone, "that's all of them, well except me, but come on we already knew I always get what I want," he smirked going to get ready for the dance later tonight.

**9- We Used To Be Friends by The Dandy Warhols**

Derek sat on his couch Friday night no one was home not even Casey, how sad was that for him? She was on to her new boyfriend Max who was worse than Sam. He turned off the TV thinking of Sam, their friendship wasn't all that great theses days. They used to be inseparable, but now it was just like hardly anything anymore, but why?

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Derek got up and saw to his surprise who it was, "Sam?" Sam nodded letting himself in, "Hey dude okay this is random, but I was at home and I was wondering why we aren't best friends anymore I mean we didn't have a fight, but for some reason things are just different when did that happen?"

Derek shrugged, "I don't know I mean the last time we hung out like we used to was the day before you told Casey that…" Derek stopped realizing he solved the puzzle. He then turned to Sam, "Casey."

Sam nodded, "Yeah ever since I started going out with her and you getting jealous our friendship started weakening." Derek nodded crossing his arms, "Yeah… hey wait I was not jealous."

Sam laughed, "Sure so what do we do now that we figured out the cause?" Derek was about to answer when there was another knock on the door. Derek rolled his eyes walking over to it and opened it.

Casey smiled, "Hey sorry I forgot key… can I come in now?" she noticed since Sam and Derek were blocking her way.

Derek looked at Sam, "I don't know Sam what do you think?" Sam shrugged, "I don't know I mean after what she did."

Casey looked confused, "Wait what did I do?" Derek rolled his eyes and then smirked turning to Sam, "Hey Sam want to hang out like old times tonight?" Sam smiled, "Sure dude let's get to it how about some babe raider?"

Derek nodded then shut the front door in Casey's face locking it. Sam and Derek laughed walking over and started their night turning up the volume when they heard the usual statement from Casey scream through the door, "Derek!"

Derek laughed calling back, "Hey don't forget Sam!"

**10- Only Fooling Myself by Kate Voegele **

Casey paced her room back and fourth reading over what she wrote out she was going to say it. Yes it had happened Casey McDonald had actually fallen for her step brother Derek Venturi, but how do you tell him that? Which presented her present problem which is why she was practicing in her room door closed and pacing frantically around saying different things in different ways, but seemed to be getting no where.

She cleared her throat and said for the thousandth time, "Derek I love you." She sighed shaking her head, "No that's not good if I just say that he'll think I'm joking and laugh actually he might laugh either way."

She sat down on her bed taking another breath, "Derek this may come as a shock, but I have developed feelings towards you and have been trying to tell you all week I love you and… and… and I sound like an idiot," she laughed sarcastically crumbling the paper.

She than stood up speaking to herself, "Come on Casey who are you kidding this is never going to work. I mean even if you told him how you dream about him and how you feel it everywhere when he wraps his arm casually around you."

She smiled walking over to a picture of the whole family looking at him, "Or how you love his messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and could stare at them forever and how you are undeniably in love with him and want to kiss him so bad."

She sighed, "Snap out of it Casey your only fooling yourself this is silly it's just something you need to get over." She then straightened herself to walk out of the room, "How did I fall for Derek Venturi?"

She then opened the door shocked to be met my an all too familiar voice. Derek Venturi smirked since he had heard every word, "I'm guessing the same way I fell for you." He then leaned in grabbing her and pushing her up against her door to kiss her passionately.

**Authors Note: Okay that was it please leave a comment and tell me what you think I and sorry if I tagged you and you have already done it!**


End file.
